Want To Be Friends
by Mrs.Evans34
Summary: Percy meets his new best friend. But some obstacles are put in their way causing trouble. Will that stop Percy from being with his friend? Who is his friend? Read to find out!:)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyon! This is my first story, enjoy! :) **

**Percy P.O.V (by the way this is based in senior year!)**

As I was walking out of the school, I saw this unusual girl walking in a fast pace, in her arms she carried many books, I don't know why she carried many books but I just kept on walking. Suddenly Drew and her group came up to her, pushed her to the ground, looked at her once, and they began to walk away laughing. At first I hesitated to help her but then I decided to just go up and help. I walked up to her and picked up a couple of her books from the ground, I handed them to her and she just looked up at me and asked, "Why are you helping me?"

"Because I feel the need to help others then myself."

"But why me? I'm the ugly girl that wears the ugly clothes."

"Who says your ugly?" I ask with some anger.

"Everyone."

As we get up she took her books I had in my hands and began walking in a fast pace trying to get away.

"Wait!" She turns around and looks at me. "Where do you live?" I asked nervously.

"Why do you need to know?"

"So I can maybe walk you home." 15 seconds later she answers, "I live in East Cove."

"Oh I don't live there but my neighborhood is close to yours." I grabbed a couple of books from her hands and we started walking towards her neighborhood. "So what's your name?" I ask awkwardly.

"Annabeth."

"Annabeth? Wow that's a beautiful name."

"Thanks."

"Do you want to be my friend?" I asked. She began to laugh and said, "Your kidding me right?"

"No...I'm not."

"Oh, well why would you want to be friends with me?"

"Because your nice." An awkward silence began. After a couple of minutes we arrived at her neighborhood and headed to her house. When we finally arrived at her house, I gave her the books and before she entered her house she turned around and said,"Thank you for accompanying me."

"Your welcome." I said looking around but her. She gave a weak smile and entered her house.

**So how was it? Please favorite and review if I made some mistakes or whatever you feel you didn't like. Bye! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Second chapter! **

**Annabeth P.O.V**

Oh my gosh! This kid is walking home with me helping me carry my books! Why me? Why not Drew!?

"So what's your name?" he asked looking as if he felt uncomfortable.

"Annabeth."

"Annabeth? Wow that's a beautiful name." Did he just really say that? This is so awkward, HELP ME!

"Thanks."

"Do you want to be my friend?" His friend?

I began to laugh awkwardly, "You're kidding me right?"

"No…I'm not."

"Why would you want to be my friends with me?" Hopefully this is a joke.

"Because you're nice." This awkward silence began. Wow I just literally made this awkward, I should have said yes!

We finally arrived at my house but I couldn't just walk in my house without thanking him! "Thank you for accompanying me."

"You're welcome." I noticed that he didn't look at me once when he said that. I entered my house but right when I entered I turned around and said "Wait if we're going to be friends, then I need to know your name."

"Percy." He said with a smile.

"Alright then Percy, friends we are." I gave him a quick smile and entered my house, behind me I could hear him say "Yes!" I laughed and closed my door.

-Next Day-

Great another day at school to get bullied, pff my life's a joke.

"Hey Annabeth!" I heard a familiar voice from far away, I turned around and saw Percy walking towards me in a fast pace.

"Hey?!" I guess, I don't know I've never had another friend besides Thalia!

"Hey, um I was wondering if you wanted to go to the arcade with me later? I asked my other friends but they refused so I thought maybe you would want to come so we can get to know each other a little bit more?"

"I don't know I ju-"

"It will be fun!" he said while rubbing shoulders with me and lifting up his eyebrows at the same time.

"You're weird." I said while giving him a disgusting look, "but it doesn't mean I won't go." I said smiling at him.

"Wait," His face looked with confusion, "so you don't want to go?" I looked at him like he was dumb or something.

"NO! It mean yes. Duh!" I can't believe he just asked me that question.

"Oh okay." He gave an awkward smile and started walking to first period. But what time are we going? And which arcade? I better ask him right now!  
"But wait!" I yelled. He turned around and ran up to me.

"Yes?"

"What time are we going?"

"Is seven-thirty okay for you?"

"Yes. But wait!" He ran back up to me.

"Yes?" he said with a bothered look.

"Sorry" I said smiling, "what arcade are we going to?"

"The one nearby Starbucks and Publix."

"Okay then." He left back to his first period class and I began to start walking to my first period.

"Hi!" said Thalia all joyful.

"What's up with you? Why so joyful all of the sudden?"

"Oh nothing." She started smiling and blushing.

"Okay then?" Thalia and I sat down in our chairs not saying one word to each other.

"Alright class settle down!" the teacher yelled, "today we will be going to a special event that the school is hosting after fourth period, so all classes will be short-"The whole class began to yell and started throwing stuff around, all excited. "Silence! This doesn't mean we won't be having class." The whole class sat back down and everything was silent for a few minutes. Ugh I hate going to these "special events" there just a waste of my time! I turned to look at Thalia but before I said anything I noticed she was zoned out, not even caring what the teacher just said.

"Thalia! Thalia!" I yelled trying to get her attention. She quickly jumped, looked at me and just smiled and zoned out again. Dang what is wrong with her today?

-After fourth period -

"Mrs. Crawford can Thalia and I go to the library?"

"Are you sure? It's going to be fun."

"We're sure."

"Alright just don't go anywhere else."

"Okay." We started walking off to the library not even caring about the teacher or the students snickering and pointing at us.

"Hey Thalia what was going on with you earlier?"

"I can't tell you."

"I promised not to."

"Okay I understand."

"Okay fine I'll tell you!" she said all excited, "I have a… BOYFRIEND! But don't tell anyone!" A BOYFRIEND!

"I won't tell anyone, but what is his name?"

"That's a secret I will tell you when we are ready to tell the world."

"Okay but can you please stop zoning out?"

"I'll try."

We entered the library and sat down on one of the couches; we took out our phones and began to use them. Suddenly we see Drew walking in with her group.

Really why does Misses Satin have to be here?

"Oh Annabeth I didn't know you were gonna be here, What a coincidence!" she said all smiley and sarcastically.

"What do you want drew!" Thalia said beginning to clench her hands ready to beat someone up.

"Nothing that has to do with you." Drew gave a dirty look at Thalia and looked back at me. "So Annabeth there has been some rumors about you being friends with Percy but I know that's not true because Percy is one of the coolest kids in school and I would hate to know that you are." She said all smiley again.

"Percy!? You're friends with PERCY!?" Thalia said ready to pass out.

"Yes it's true and what's wrong with being friends with one of the cool kids"

"A person like you does-"

"What do you mean a person like me?"

"Have you seen yourself in the mirror?"

"Yes?" giving her a questioningly look.

"Well I don't know if you look closely, but if you do you will see an ugly, worthless girl who where ever she goes she will never be able to fit in, so if you are friends with Percy this friendship better end because if it doesn't, I swear I will make sure I make your life miserable." She said leaning in my face with fire in her eyes.

I just stared at her leaving with her friends. I can't believe Drew just threatened me!

"What the heck was that!?" Thalia said with confusion on her face.

"I-I don't know."

"So is it true that you are friends with Percy?"

I turned, looked at her and said "Not anymore."

**Sorry I took so long on the second chapter! I'll try not to take long on the second one! Please comment! Have a nice day! Bye :) **


End file.
